


Caught Out

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Dean Ambrose's girlfriend made the mistake of trying to seduce his best friend Seth Rollins





	Caught Out

“Call me. Now!” You swallowed past the big lump in your throat that had formed as soon as you heard the message. You had been expecting the call and had sent it to voicemail to give you a minute to think. God you were so stupid, you thought fingers trembling as you dialed the phone number of your boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. You stood nervously in the mall where you had headed for some stress shopping after everything went to hell this morning. 

“Did you think he wouldn’t tell me?” Was how he answered the phone. None of his usual pleasantries or sweet endearments. Just straight anger. 

“I’m…I’m s…” You stuttered only to be interrupted by his loud “Shut up!” he growled before you heard him take a deep breath. “Come home now so we can deal with this in person.” He said before hanging up abruptly. 

You sank down onto a bench in the mall walkway, laying the multiple bags of clothing you had purchased with Dean’s credit card at your feet. This was the first time Dean had ever been angry at you. He never raised his voice or yelled at you. You debated not returning to the home you shared with Dean. You didn’t want to deal with the confrontation that was sure to happen. But you had so much stuff there. Jewelry and clothes, handbags, all presents from Dean. The two of you had been together for over a year and you had just moved into his home in Las Vegas a month or so ago. You hated to lose all that stuff. With Dean you had found a nice sugar daddy who wasn’t home very often and spent a lot of money on you to make up for it. You didn’t want to lose that. And all you had to do was fuck him when he was home. Being that the man was gorgeous, that wasn’t a hardship at all. And when he was gone, well, you could always find someone to scratch that itch. You wondered just how much Seth Rollins had told Dean. 

Maybe he didn’t tell Dean everything you mused. Maybe I can spin it. Make Dean think Seth got the wrong impression. Feeling more confident that you could talk your way out of trouble you began digging through your purchases. Finding what you were looking for you bee lined for the bathrooms, stepping into the handicap stall and stripping off the jeans and bebe tank top you were wearing. You hurriedly stepped into the royal blue skintight bodycon dress you had just purchased before rummaging through the bags for the silver stilettos you had gotten to go with them. Exiting the stall you pulled your hair from the ponytail it was in and let it tumble down your shoulders in waves before touching up your makeup. 

As you drove the BMW X5 Dean had leased for you towards your home, you thought about the events that had brought you to the situation you were headed into.

Flashback

You had met Dean’s partners, brothers as he called them, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns about a month after you started dating Dean. You would have had to be blind to not notice how gorgeous the men were. And you was positive they were attracted to you as well. Most men were. You had been blessed with flawless looks, and you used them to your full advantage. Being a natural flirt you were constantly teasing the men and blatantly flirting with them, even in front of Dean. He didn’t seem to care much, he knew you were a flirt and he trusted his brothers implicitly. And as time went on he began extending that trust to you. The flirting with Roman had stayed about the same throughout the year, but when you and Seth were alone, the flirting seemed to take on a more serious tone and became more real with light touches being exchanged. Many times you had caught Seth eyeing you with clear lust. You had honestly expected him to make a move. After a while, when he never did, you figured out his loyalty to Dean was holding him back and you decided to give him the green light. But Seth seemed to miss many signals. You began to get frustrated and figured the man was dense and would need to be hit in the face with it. 

Your opportunity came this morning. Dean had been called in as a last minute fill in after another superstar unexpectedly had fallen ill to handle some local interviews. In his rush he had forgotten that Seth was coming over and the two were going to hit the gym together. When Seth had arrived you took the opening. Offering Seth breakfast to make up for Dean’s oversight you cooked him a hearty meal of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Leaving him to eat you stepped into the living room and stripped off the yoga pants and t-shirt you were in, then stripped off your bra and panties before moving to lean in the doorway of the kitchen. It took a moment for Seth to see you, so intent was he on shoveling food into his face. 

When he saw you with a come hither smile on your face he pushed his chair back, languidly looking your body over. The corner of his lip turned up in a cocky smirk as he crooked his finger and beckoned your forward. When you were situated on his lap Seth drew your face close to his, his warm breath making your nipples tighten. You pressed your mouth to his lips sliding your tongue past them before he broke away.

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do?” Seth said, his voice gruff. 

“No baby, what are you going to do?” You responded pressing your chest against his. You let out a startled yelp when he stood up abruptly dumping you on the floor. 

“I’m gonna tell Dean what a whore his girlfriend is. That is what I’m going to do.” He spat, looking down at you in disgust before storming out of the house. 

You had sat on the floor in humiliation for several moments before you jumped to your feet, rushing to get dressed. Grabbing Dean’s credit card you had headed straight to the mall. You needed to get out of the house and figure shit out before you panicked. 

You pulled into the garage of Dean’s home and shut off the engine taking a nervous breath before pasting on a smile and strolling into the house. You were met with Dean sitting at the table, in the same spot Seth had been in for your failed seduction attempt. You froze in the doorway your smile faltering at the coldness in Dean’s icy blue eyes. 

“Dean” you started when he simply stared silently at you. “I rushed home. I don’t understand what’s going on. Why are you upset with me?” You lied. The chuckle that came from Dean was devoid of amusement.

“Oh you mean I shouldn’t be mad that my girlfriend threw herself at my best friend?” He asked sardonically. 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t throw myself at him.” You lied again. 

“Are you calling Seth a liar?” Dean asked staring at you with a raised brow. 

“No! I’m not saying he’s a liar. Just maybe he misread the situation. I mean, you know we always flirt. Maybe he took it the wrong way.” You reasoned.

You had to bite back a smile as Dean seemed to think over your reasoning and nodded his head along. You knew you could talk your way out of trouble.

“So you think Seth misunderstood?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I promise. I’ll tone back the flirting. I won’t even flirt with him ever again.” You promised quickly pleased to see Dean nodding in agreement. 

Dean’s head jerked up looking past you. “You see Seth, you just misread the situation.” He said making you spin around in shock seeing Seth leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed, Roman Reigns standing next to him with a blank expression. “You totally misunderstood my girlfriend climbing her naked ass onto your lap.” 

“Shit.” Seth said. “Now I feel like a fucking idiot. I’m sorry Y/N. What exactly were you trying to convey when you straddled me?”

Dean turned expectant eyes on you. You felt sick to your stomach, quite unsure how to spin the current direction of the conversation.

“What about when your tongue was down his throat?” Dean asked when you didn’t reply. “What were you trying to tell him there? Cause you know it’s kinda hard to talk with your tongue in someone’s mouth.” 

Seeing you was caught red-handed you tried another tactic. “I’m sorry Dean. I’m so sorry. I just got so lonely and we were finally going to spend some time together and then you got called out for work. And you’re always at work, always on the road. I was just looking for some attention.” 

“So you tried to fuck another wrestler who is on the road just as much as Dean?” Roman snorted. 

“Don’t try to guilt me.” Dean snapped at you. “You know how much money I spend on your ass to make you happy? How much of my money you spend when I’m gone? You knew what you were getting into so don’t try that bullshit.” 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I made a mistake.” You pled, allowing tears to leak from your eyes. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Please, please don’t throw away what we have. I love you.” You fixated your eyes on your boyfriend, hoping to use them to your advantage. He never could turn down the puppy dog eyes.

“Give me your phone.” Dean suddenly said. 

“What? I’m not giving you my phone.” You said. You jumped when Roman pulled your purse off your arm and removed your phone tossing it to Dean.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You indignantly yelled at the big man who simply glared at you. 

“What’s your code Y/N?” Dean asked impatiently as he was met with a lock screen.

“I’m not giving you my code. This is ridiculous.” You stated.

“What’s on here that you’re so adamant about me not seeing? You want me to trust you and take you back, yet you won’t even let me look at your phone.” He chuckled humorlessly. 

You shrieked when Seth grabbed you from behind, pushing your towards Dean who grabbed your wrist and forced your finger onto the home button to unlock the phone. Seeing him maneuvering towards your messages you sagged in defeat. It was over, there was no way to talk yourself out of the things on your phone. There were multiple messages to your various fuckbuddies including nudes you had sent, as well as texts to your friends bragging about using Dean.

“Well.” He said after a few moments. “Glad to see half the guys in town have gotten to fuck my girlfriend.” His lip jumped in anger as he read through the damning messages. You jumped when he slammed your phone down on the table, the screen shattering on impact.

“My phone!” You yelled.

“Your phone?” he said in disbelief. “I believe I bought the fucking thing. I can do whatever the hell I want with it.” Dean rose to his feet coming to stand in front of you who where you were still standing loosely in Seth’s hold. He gripped your chin in his hand making your whimper and try to escape his grasp. Seth’s hands tightened on your upper arms holding you in place. “Whole fucking town has pictures of your pussy. And here I had to practically beg to get you to send me one.” 

Dean withdrew his hand in disgusted anger muttering under his breath while you looked on in fright. You hadn’t seen this side of Dean before. But Seth and Roman were smiling. They knew this Dean. This was their brother. Not the watered down man he had been while trying to impress you. For some reason Dean had gotten it in his head that he needed to get married and settled down and had turned his back on his self to achieve that. Both Seth and Roman had tried to talk him out of it and make him see you were using him, but the man was stubborn. They were sorry he had to go through this to see what you were trying to pull. 

“And on top of all that you have the nerve to try to fuck my brother?” he growled as he paced.

“He wanted it.” You yelled. “Why aren’t you mad at him? Seth wanted to fuck me too.” 

“Of course he did.” Dean snarled getting in your face. “You’re a hot piece of ass and he has a dick.” You watched warily as his face shifted, the anger draining and being replaced by a look of cold dismissal. “You know what, I’m done. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house. I don’t want to see or hear from you again.”


End file.
